Getting a Grip
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Surviing a Jigsaw trap is one thing, readjusting to life afterwards is soemthing entirely different. Shane Robbins is realizing that saving his life is just the first step in getting a grip.


**Shoot me, my brain goes off. I don't care. I'm bored, so i'm writing this. It's gonna be a short story of sorts, i just needed to get rid of my boredom. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to Saw, i just own my brain which hates me. **

* * *

Waking up in a haze, I taste blood in my mouth. My sight is blurry, there's no way of telling where I am. A slight buzzing from some kind of machine is the only noise I hear. I blink a few times, and spit out the blood in my mouth. I try and sit up from where I am but a sharp pain shoots up my arm.

My vision's still blurry, so I close my eyes again, and then open them, things slowly coming into focus. I look at my arm, and what I see makes my stomach churn. The blood on my arm is barely hiding the spikes shoved through it, spikes attached to wires which wind down to an encased battery of sorts.

"What the fuck…" I mutter as the sound of static catches my attention. I whip around to a small TV in the corner of the room, and my mind begins to race more. The picture of a toy, a pale faced thing with black hair and red spirals on its cheeks appears on the screen, slowly turning its cold stare to me.

"Hello Shane," The mouth clacks, a deep and cold voice sends shivers down my spine, "You're a man who has been successful in life, graduating from a fine college, always having money in your pockets. Yet one day you decided to try and take your life by slitting your wrists. Was it the fact that you couldn't 'get a grip' on life so to speak? Well today we'll see if you can finally get that grip to get your life going.

"Your arm is connected to a machine that that can send a shock through your body strong enough to kill you, but not until it warms up by sending shocks at set intervals. The only way to stop this device is to remove the spikes from your arm, but be careful; the spikes are also connected to a set device that will turn the machine on full blast if one of the wire's is broken. You have 2 minutes until the device is fully warmed up. What will you do Shane?

"Live or die, make your choice," The TV screen goes black, and my thoughts are in twenty different places. I look at my arm again, wondering how much tension the wires are under. I look at the smallest spike in my arm, and grab it carefully, ignoring the pain that shoots up my arm. Slowly, I slide it out of my arm, dropping it onto the ground slowly.

"One down, five to go," I say, and start working on the next spikes. The second one comes out easy, and I begin to set it down when the machine begins whirring and a shock shoots through my body. For a brief moment, I can't move anything as I almost feel the electricity course through my body.

The machine quiets down and my arms fall some. I shake my head again, clearing my thoughts. I grab the next spike and rip it out quickly, working faster. The pain that shoots through my arm stops me and I grit my teeth, more blood filling my mouth. I spit it out and then begin pulling on the next spike, a bigger one.

The fourth spike slides towards the machine as I take it out and I realize, the wires are under more tension the higher up they go. I look at the final spike and I see the wire is slowly breaking. The machine whirrs again, and my body tightens and I can smell smoke as the next shock hits me.

As soon as my head clears, I realize, the next shock is the last one. I start pulling out the fifth spike, and once it hits the ground it pulls closer to the machine. The sixth spike, the final spike, is huge. I realize that it's the last one, and I hear the machine slowly whirring again.

Thinking fast, I rip myself as hard as possible in the opposite direction, the wire breaking. The machine whirring louder then before as the final shock goes through, but with nothing connected to me. I hit the floor and breathe hard, the pain in my arm unbearable. The TV clicks on again, and I slowly look up at it, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth.

"Well Shane, if you survived, congrats, you should realize how much your life means to you now. I hope you look back on this moment and remember how much you just did for yourself." With a final click, the TV goes black again, and I slowly pull myself up, coughing blood up.

I can't feel my arm, and I slowly stand up, leaning against the wall for support. The door comes closer, or I move closer, whatever it is doesn't matter. Pushing it open and feeling the cold air hit my face is a welcome feeling. I slowly move down a tiny flight of stairs and move over to a pay phone.

I lean against the phone, my vision getting blurry again, as I feel blood drip down onto my leg, seeping into my shirt. Grabbing the receiver and leaning it against my shoulder with my ear. I use my good arm to dial 911, and within seconds someone answers.

"911 what is your emergency?" A girl's voice says.

"I'm bleeding badly….I think…a Jigsaw trap…help me please…"

"Sir, you're going to have to tell me where you are," She says, concern in her voice.

"I don't really know…" I look around, and I feel my legs giving out, as I turn back to the phone, and see what I need, "42nd Blake street…hurry….I'm bleeding badly…"

"Sir I've already called the paramedics, they're on there way…would you like me to stay on the line with you?"

"Yeah," I whisper, "I'm Shane…"

"Shane? Shane Robbins?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"It's me, Samantha Kline, from high school and college."

"Sam?" My mind gives up, and my last thoughts echo through the receiver before I collapse, "I missed you,"

The phone drops and my eyes close in almost slow motion as I hear from the receiver, "Shane? Shane?!" The black swallows me then.

* * *

**So here it is, a new story, and it's not gonna be much longer. Do you like it? Tell me please. My other stories will continue soon.**


End file.
